


just the pretty things

by ghostking (damnedtreasure)



Category: Dungle Drags (Dungeons & Dragons Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sappy, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-04 19:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14599749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedtreasure/pseuds/ghostking
Summary: A morning after a ...wild night, and more sap than a quebec sugarbush





	just the pretty things

**Author's Note:**

> this is a what-if that my brain would NOT LET GO OF and so. here it is.  
> go watch/listen to dungle drags its good dnd by good people and even though you don't reeeally gotta know the source material to understand this, i personally recommend watching. this one is from #22, relevant bits start at 1:47:00 (be warned that scene has at least a mature rating).  
> this was never meant to see the light of day much less a beta so all mistakes are mine.

A morning after a night of tipsy kisses (and a stabbing), Noah and Merit wake up together. A quick conversation, just a few words, and they realize that they might have something to do that day. "We can carry this on another time," Noah says, and with a single kiss they get dressed and ready for the day. And that is all that morning was. But, in another world...

Merit wakes up and the sun is in the wrong place, for this to be his room. There's something- some _one_ in his arms and his face is absolutely covered in hair. He slowly pulls his head from the tangle of hair, and gets very distracted by the sight of a beautiful man in his arms and then really, who could blame him for staring? His arm is asleep but the vision before him is too pretty to disturb, so he lets his arm grow numb and it's an easy price to pay.

He watches the sun creep into the room, and across the bed, and he drifts in that in-between place that is sleep and not-sleep, where you're not quite sure what is a dream and what isn't, and it's nice. It’s easy to just lie there as morning dawns and he slowly wakes, and the almost-dragon in his arms is quite honestly gorgeous so it's no hardship at all to just... look.

Noah wakes, and stretches, and turns in Merit's arms towards him. "Hey,” he says, voice rough from sleep and still soft, trailing a hand up Merit's arm and over his shoulder, smiling down at him. “You're a nice surprise."

“Morning," Merit says, and maybe he's a bit distracted by the way the sun hits Noah's eyelashes, but he really can’t be blamed for that.

"Good morning to you," Noah says, "you enjoying yourself?"

"A bit, yes."

"Because you seem to be awake already."

Merit shrugs as much as he really can while lying down. "This is one of the better mornings I’ve woken up on."

"I'm glad to hear that," Noah moves in closer, holding Merit closer. "Do you want to stay like this," he says, and smiles lazily, "Or shall we get up?"

Merit sighs, frowning just a bit. "Very tempting," he says, looking down at Noah's chest and not his face. "Though someone will probably come try to wake us- or at least you, so..."

"And what's wrong with that?" Noah asks.

Merit smiles softly. "Not much."

And in this world, there is no _'_ _B_ _ut...'_ , in this world they take a chance, and stay almost-dozing in the warm sun-speckled bed.

"Until someone comes knocking, then?"

Merit considers it.

They’re a mess of hair and wings and limbs and blankets, the sun glinting silver and orange-gold off of them, and it's soft and quiet and they're both whispering though they don't really know why, and it's... It's nice.

Noah looks almost nervous, a bit hesitant. A bit hopeful.

So Merit nods. "Yeah."

He feels Noah gently press a kiss to the top of his head and, oh, this is _nice_ , Merit thinks.

His eyes fall shut, and he curls in a little closer to Noah.

He traces patterns that might be flowers or vines or nothing at all along Noah's ribs, and his arm is half asleep all pins and needles but _he doesn't care_ , he honestly could not be brought to care about much of anything this morning.

And Noah, he's looking down at the man in his arms and smiling, and enjoying the warm sunlight, and thanking whatever force brought him to this point, to waking up being held by this... wonder of a person. Noah is _content._

"Hey," he says, still whispering, because he can't bear to break this quiet piece of heaven they've broken off for themselves.

“Mm?” Merit hums.

"This is nice.”

"It is." Merit leans in and kisses him. It's nothing like their kiss the night before, it's soft and gentle and languid, and easy as breathing.

Everything simply melts away. The worries, the stress, it just... Falls away. Becomes unimportant.

They break apart slowly, and Merit laughs under his breath.

"Very nice," he whispers.

"Why thank you!"

Merit thwaps him lightly on the arm. "Hush."

"Make me," Noah grins, and laughing, Merit kisses him again, and then they're both laughing, giggling into the kiss, which is hardly a kiss anymore, but that's alright, they don't much care.

 

They talk about nothing, that morning, in that other world. Just little inane topics, like how many animals they think Pen can turn into, or what the plants and animals are saying all the time, what the plants and animals think of Noah, and so on. And then it's heavier topics, like why they're adventuring, what each of their homes looked like, about their mothers, and what they were like as children. But nothing too heavy. Nothing sad. Just the pretty things.

They talk, and it's easy, aside from a few stumbles of course, but it's easy.  


 

"So last night," Merit murmurs.

"Which part?" Noah asks. "The part where you stabbed me?"

"Mm, you mean the part where you liked it?"

"Hey, you stabbed me, it was inside me, that's my dagger now, I get to keep it,"

Merit raises an eyebrow. "Uh huh. Do you hold that logic with only daggers or-"

Noah feels the laughter rising like bubbles in his chest. "-Or weapons of a different type?" He finishes, not quite able to keep the giggle out of his voice, and soon Merit is laughing too.

"Ugh, no, I meant when we kissed."

"Oh well, that's also when you stabbed me, so-"

"We're not talking about the stabbing just yet, just the kissing."

Noah grins. "Oh that’s different then. Well _I_ had fun. I hope it was as good for you as it was for me."

"It was." Merit says.

"Is that all?"

"Mm, not sure. I..."

"You?"

Merit sighs. "Well. I did like it."

"No," Noah gasps, mock-shocked, "Really?"

"Hey! it was nice, I liked it, _clearly_ , because I am in bed with you, even though you made a joke about _daggers-_ "

"That was a good joke!"

Merit hums skeptically.

They dissolve into laughter.

"But the kissing," Merit says, smiling wide still, "The kissing was nice."

"Oh, only nice?"

"Only nice." Merit smirks. "Maybe a little bit more than nice."

"So the kissing can keep happening?"

He taps his chin, playing at debating the issue and not quite succeeding at hiding his smile. "Hmm, I don't know..."

"Aw, but the kissing was nice! You even said so!"

"The kissing _was_ nice," Merit drawls, "I suppose so."

"Oh, good, because I liked that part."

"Oh, really? I couldn't tell."

"And how about,” Noah starts, and hesitates, “... more?"

"Well," he muses, "I'm not quite sure where I stand just yet. For now, I think I'm happy enough with this to not worry about more until more comes, and then..." He shrugs. "Then life takes us where it takes us."

“That sounds like a good way of doing things.”

“It does, doesn’t it.”

This is... probably bad, Noah thinks, what his heart is doing as he talks of nothing at all with Merit. But... he can worry about that when he isn't finding ways to draw out that smile, that laugh.

So Noah pushes aside all the scary thoughts about just why his heart is thumping too-hard in his chest, and focuses on the now, on figuring out the exact colour of Merit's eyes, on anything but falling, anything but falling for him.

_Oops._

Meanwhile, Merit is content in the silence, content to just... be. It's like he said, he's more than happy enough with just this, with just slow and easy mornings full of sunlight and kisses and talking, with just... this. And sure, he knows he's falling a touch too fast and a touch too hard, but he will worry about such complicated things as feelings later, when there's not more important things to think about, like how the sun bounces off of silver hair.

"Hey, Noah," Reverence’s voice calls from the other side of the door, breaking into their little piece of calm. "You missed breakfast, are you ever coming out?"

Merit sighs and looks at Noah, who lets his head fall to rest on Merit’s shoulder. Merit absently pets his head.

"One moment," Noah calls, not moving an inch. Then he looks up at Merit, pouting a bit, and Merit kisses him and pats his cheek before moving to rest his back against the headboard.

"Well," he says, as if announcing his defeat, "We do need to eat."

"No," Noah whines and draws out the sound.

"Yes," Merit smiles as he does the same.

"Fine." Noah rolls out of the bed and trudges to the door, opening it.

"Well?" He says to Reverence, expectant.

Reverence raises an eyebrow. "You're not dressed, dumbass."

Noah looks down at his underwear, then back at Reverence, raising an eyebrow. "Nope."

Merit stifles a laugh from behind Noah.

The action catches the eye of Reverence, who looks at Merit, hair in disarray and only barely dressed himself, and back at Noah, and then, flatly, says "Ew."

"Ew." She says, and turns around. "I'm leaving. This is gross." She turns and walks back down the hallway. "Eat food some time today, or don't," she calls without looking back.

Noah turns back around to face Merit.

"Well," he says, "that's that dealt with."

Merit fails to stifle his laugh this time. "Oh close the door before someone else sees you."

"The sight of me is a gift, I'll have you know"

Merit raises an amused eyebrow. "To Margrae or Stella?"

He quickly shuts the door. "You have a point."

Merit rolls his eyes. "Come on, we _should_ get up at some point, probably."

"Or," Noah starts, and then sags in defeat. "Yeah, okay, right. I want it known that I'd be _more_ than happy to stay in bed all day."

"I would too, honestly, but the day awaits, and all that."

"The day is half gone, though."

"And I'd like to eat at some point."

"Fine, fine. We'll get food and interact with people and do all the normal shit."  
  
" _Such_ a hardship."

"When I could be in bed with a gorgeous man?" Noah raises an eyebrow. "Absolutely."

"Food. People. Then we can talk about going back to bed."

"Deal."

 

**Author's Note:**

> i own nothing, there's some dialogue stolen wholesale from the episodeywhatsit. So if the people who own these characters want this gone, its gonezo.  
> I claim no responsibility for toothaches, blood sugar fluctuations, or other side effects that may occur from reading this fic that has more sap than a quebec sugar bush  
> might write more. might take what was cut out of this and post it. you might need to take what was cut from this over my dead body bc i will have died of the shame of someone seeing what i cut from this. who knows. 
> 
> Rev: but he's.... Ew.  
> Merit: *shrugs* he's not that bad really  
> R: Ew.


End file.
